venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Daxius
m Daxius is an Iron Golem that Jordan and Cierra built to protect Ventopia, then later returned as a Dwarven Centurian in Skyrim and us returned again as Liberty Prime in Capital Wasteland. A Minecraft Tale In A Minecraft Tale, Venturian built Daxius to protect Ventopia from Tree Pigs, and all monsters who plan on entering. They brought Daxius with them on their way to the stronghold to kill the monsters who attack the portal. Then they all died, respawned, returned and Jordan immediatly saw that Daxius entered the portal himself. He eventually died in The End. When Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra returned to Ventopia they put him back in his position. A Skyrim Tale Like Lil' Vent, Daxius has travelled into the land of Skyrim in a different form. He was made of Iron before and he returned gold, he has basically become a Dwarven Automaton built by Poet. He is built with more abilities and powers. Before the Battle in Whiterun, Poet was smart and made Daxius II for the battle. Left 4 Dead 2 Daxius appears as a tank in the Minecraft mod and attacks the gang. After his defeat at the hands of the crew, he was accused of treason but soon forgiven due to that they did not look like his masters. Powers In Minecraft, he wasn't given any powers, he was just made of Iron and was very strong. But when Poet rebuilt him into a Centurian, he was given many more powers such as Steam Breath, Plate Armor, Blades and Hammers for Hands, and extreme strength. Daxius also had many forms in A Minecraft Tale. In Fallout 3 he is an enormous steel robot containing medum sized nukes as well as laser sight (made out of ammonite).He also became near-invincible even to nukes. He dose have one weakness however that would be a spoiler for The Broken Steel DLC. A Fallout Tale Daxius traveled to the land of the Capital Wasteland in a form similar to his form in A Minecraft Tale. In A Fallout Tale, Daxius is an enormous steel robot in the Brotherhood of Steel fortress and takes the place of Liberty Prime. He has for some reason developed an extreme hatred of communism. Though he may have been altered by the U.S. military to win over China during the Great War of 2077, or he may have been captured and altered by the Brotherhood of Steel, most likely during episodes 1, 2, or 3. It is unknown how Daxius was captured. He talks now though mostly communist propaganda and democratic rally's. . Since this is the first time he's ever talked, he could have always have been anti-communist or he could have been programmed to be his way by either the U.S Military or the Brotherhood of Steel. Most likely he was captured and programmed by the Brotherhood of Steel and this can be supported by Daxius' belief that the Enclave are Chinese communists. that claim can be supported by the fact the Enclave is the enemy of Brotherhood of Steel. Rothchild said the brotherhood will be using Daxius against the Enclave satellite relay station. Category:A Minecraft Tale Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Poet Category:Protagonist Category:Minecraft Category:Skyrim Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Another Minecraft Tale Category:A Fallout Tale Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist